The other self
by Phantalassas
Summary: Kise creía, en el fondo de su mente, que Kasamatsu de seguro tenía una sonrisa bonita, dulce y todo eso. Lo que no sabía, es que verla alguna vez en su cara sólo le llenaría de pánico. !Crack
1. Chapter 1

**Notas de inicio:** FAIL, Kis, deshonor en tu vaca, porqué haces que tenga ganas de escribir tontera tras tontera, lo peor es que creo que esta cosa durará cuatro capítulos y así xD lloraré.

**Advertencias:** No-beta, Crack. Importante ese, que lo escribí como una idea ridícula que salió de una conversación aún más ridícula con mi adorada Kis xD, no puedo creer que esté escribiendo de KnB, realmente

**Disclaimer:** Kuroko no Basuke no me pertenece.

* * *

**The other self**

* * *

Muchos podrían decir que Kise era un poco cabeza hueca –especialmente si estas personas eran sus viejos compañeros de la generación de los milagros, o sus senpais de Kaijou o…bueno, dejémoslo en muchos— O que a veces, y cuando no se trataba de baloncesto, podría ser muy denso al momento de leer las situaciones.

Sin embargo, en este momento, incluso él sabía que estaba completa y positivamente _muerto._

Todo había empezado con el entrenamiento de esa mañana, no había pasado mucho desde el final del Inter High y Kise al fin comenzaba a sentir cómo la relación con todos sus superiores y demás compañeros de equipo comenzaba a volverse mucho más cercana, realmente se sentía como parte de Kaijou.

— ¡Oye, Kise!

Aunque no todo fuera pétalos de rosa y cereal con miel, se dijo mientras sentía una gota de sudor caer por su frente, había sido atrapado por Kasamatsu-senpai en un fallido intento de colarse al gimnasio sin que nadie lo viera. Es que no había podido evitarlo, un grupo de chicas lo habían detenido ni bien la clase había terminado y el _simplemente no podía decirles que no._

—Aha..ha Kasamatsu-senpai—dijo mientras sentía la temperatura de su cuerpo descender un par de grados al tiempo que sudor frío le invadía. Dioses no, no patadas desde tan temprano porfavor.

— ¡¿Acaso piensas que el entrenamiento es una broma?! ¡Llega temprano, maldición!—Todo lo que pudo ver fue la figura más pequeña de su capitán acercándose rápidamente hacia él mientras gritaba antes de sentir un pie estamparse contra su espalda.

— ¡Senpai!—Se quejaba ya en el suelo— ¡Usted siempre es tan malo!

—Quizá sería algo más amable si de verdad usaras esa cabeza hueca tuya para algo útil, Kise—terminó de refunfuñar Kasamatsu, para luego caminar de regreso a la cancha—Ahora cámbiate ya, es hora de calentar, ¡y esta tarde correrás treinta vueltas más!

— ¡Ahh!—se quejó poniéndose de pie lo más rápido que podía. Mirando a su senpai con la expresión de cachorrito lastimado que normalmente le servía con las chicas y alguno que otro conocido—P-pero eso no es justo—y quizá debió pensar que usar su clásico tono de queja tampoco serviría, su senpai tenía esa manía de enojarse _mucho más_ especialmente si usaba esa clase de tono—¡Moriyama-senpai, dígale algo!—finalmente intentó buscar apoyo.

El mentado simplemente negó con la cabeza un par de veces, y aunque intentara parecer condescendiente su tono de voz le decía a Kise que encontraba la situación un poquito hilarante. _Todos son tan malos siempre, ¡¿por qué a él?!_

—Lo lamento Kise—dijo mientras le sonreía y volvía a lo que fuera que estaba haciendo antes de que se armara el jaleo—Ordenes del capitán.

El muchacho sólo se limitó a soltar un suspiro demasiado sentido como para no se practicado y encaminar su deprimido ser a los cambiadores del gimnasio. ¡Era terrible la situación! Aunque él de verdad gustaba de Kaijou y quería y se preocupaba por sus compañeros, especialmente por su capitán, después de todo era quien primero le había parado cara cuando apenas era un recién llegado, y quién aunque fuera un mar de violencia y golpes el ochenta por ciento del tiempo se preocupaba por él y por su avance en el baloncesto.

Sin embargo… ¡¿Le costaba mucho no golpearlo _tanto?!_

—Kasamatsu-senpai siempre es tan malo conmigo—decía mientras arreglaba sus cosas y terminaba de cambiarse con su traje de deporte, tardando un poco de más en arreglar su cabello y revisando que todo estuviera en su lugar antes de salir a la corte a comenzar a practicar—Desearía que fuera un poco más amable…. Sólo un poco—dijo como quien no quiere la cosa mientras el sonido de las zapatillas rozar contra el suelo de la cancha y los rebotes de los balones llenaban sus oídos.

Poco sabría que nunca hay que decir los deseos en voz alta, porque a veces tenemos la mala suerte de que se nos conceda.

Después de todo, lo que Kise no esperaba era que justamente el día que aquel pensamiento había cruzado por su cabeza, algo en el entrenamiento se saliera de lo que ellos consideraban normal.

Las lesiones eran algo normal en el mundo de los deportes, claro, si hablamos de cosas menores. Un balón perdido golpeándote –o siendo usado de proyectil contra tu persona _dios eso debía doler, agradecía que su capitán sólo usara su propio cuerpo como arma_— Un empujón sin querer, incluso una falta durante un partido de práctica. Incluso dentro de Kaijou uno no podía decir que esas cosas no existieran.

Pero, lo que pasó ese día ninguno de ellos lo había visto antes.

Especialmente fue extraño para Kise, quien nunca perdía un balón.

De alguna manera, después de recibir un pase extremadamente bueno de Moriyama-senpai, se abalanzó contra el aro dispuesto a encestar, esquivando exitosamente la defensa de Kobori-senpai, encestando finalmente. Una vez el balón había vuelto al juego, Kise se sentía listo para anotar otro punto más, observó de reojo a Moriyama-senpai quien parecía pedir por un pase…. Y _simplemente pasó._

Sí, por muy extraño que sonase.

Era como si Kasamatsu-senpai de pronto hubiera usado la técnica de Kuroko para ser completamente invisible en la corte-aunque eso era imposible- ya que Kise realmente _no lo vio._

_Salió de la nada._

Todo lo que Kise pudo dilucidar fue el rostro de su senpai tiñéndose en lo que parecía una mezcla de horror y enojo, mientras el de Moriyama-senpai metros atrás de él hacía algo parecido, y sentía que el suyo propio estaba a punto de lanzar un grito de espanto.

El sonido sordo del balón impactando contra la cabeza del capitán llenó el gimnasio.

— ¡Oh dios mío, Kasamatsu!

Moriyama fue el primero en reaccionar y correr hacia el cuerpo de su amigo que yacía en medio de la cancha, para luego ser seguido por Kise, Hayakawa y el entrenador.

— ¡Capigtan!—gritó Hayakawa con su poco entendible dialecto mientras se abalanzaba sobre los dos jugadores de tercero.

— ¡Háganse a un lado!—Decía el entrenador mientras alejaba al atacante de Kaijou— ¡Kobori, ayúdame a llevarlo a la enfermería!

El mentado solo asintió mientras se acercaba e intentaba de alguna manera lograr cargar a su compañero, quien había perdido la cabeza luego del golpe.

— ¡Lo lamento! ¡Lo lamento! ¡Lo lamento! ¡Lo lamento!

Era todo lo que podía decir Kise, mientras un poco desesperado Nakamura intentaba calmarle.

* * *

El resto de la práctica había sido, para resumirlo en una sola palabra _incómoda._

No porque alguien mirara a Kise de manera acusadora ni menos, pero el az despedía un aura de culpabilidad que estaba comenzando a llegarle al resto de los jugadores. Después de todo, cuando el entrenador y Kobori habían vuelto luego de unos largos y tortuosos minutos de la enfermería, con la noticia de que la enfermera se encargaría del capitán ya que no parecía nada grave y les avisarían si Kasamatsu despertaba, el equipo entero había terminado inquieto. Y Kise, bueno el después de lanzar un suspiro de alivio casi había hiperventilado. _Eso le costaría unas veinte patadas mañana._

—Ya—soltó finalmente el entrenador, sintiendo que ese día había envejecido al menos unos cinco años más—Terminaremos un poco temprano hoy.

Un suspiro general inundó el gimnasio, todos se dirigieron rápidamente a cambiarse para que los de tercero y Kise fueran a ver a su capitán a la enfermería, esperaban que Kasamatsu ya hubiera despertado.

—Kise—pedía Moriyama mientras se encaminaban por los pasillos de la escuela—respira, no necesitamos a alguien más en la enfermería.

—Pero Moriyama-senpai, ¡Kasamatsu-senpai me matará!

Kobori le puso una mano en el hombro, tratando de calmar al muchacho.

—No seas dramático, probablemente sólo te patee hasta que no puedas moverte más.

— ¡_No_ está ayudando, Kobori-senpai!

Fuera cual fuera su destino, Kise estaba a punto de enfrentarlo.

Nunca había sido muy fan de la enfermería, especialmente siendo un jugador titular como lo era. Pero esta vez, la puerta extremadamente blanca y el cartel que tenía sobre esta lo hacía sentirse particularmente enfermo. Tomó aire, y al tiempo que Moriyama pedía permiso para entrar, se envalentonó y siguió a sus compañeros.

La enfermera parecía estar terminando de poner una venda alrededor de la cabeza de su capitán, quien tenía los ojos cerrados como si estuviera nervioso, aunque la enfermera fuera ya una mujer mayor.

—Y con eso debería estar—terminó de decir, mientras le daba una palmadita en la espalda al muchacho—Asustaste a tus compañeros hace un rato—dijo refiriéndose al gentío que estaba parado en la puerta, por suerte su paciente ya estaba mejor, si no los hubiera corrido de su enfermería sin dudarlo un solo segundo—No hagas mucho esfuerzo durante unos dos días, si sientes algo extraño durante clases puedes venir aquí directamente.

No es que fuera algo grave, el muchacho sólo se veía un poco desorientado, pero nunca estaba de más ser cuidadosa, si algo más pasaba tendría que decirle que fuera a un hospital.

Kise tragó seco mientras veía a su capitán asentir ante lo dicho por la mujer y acto seguido intentar ponerse de pie, Moriyama fue rápido y se posicionó al lado de su amigo por si necesitaba de algún tipo de apoyo para andar, Kasamatsu solo le miró de reojo y sonrió un poco sin decir nada, para caminar hacia el resto sin ayuda.

Y pues Moriyama admitía que no hubiera sido de mucha ayuda tampoco, esa sonrisa amable lo había descolocado. Se esperaba ver una cara de molestia y enojo profundo o incluso dolor, pero no que Kasamatsu pareciera feliz.

—S-senpai—se aventuró a empezar Kise, una vez Kasamatsu ya estuvo frente a ellos— ¿Se siente bien acaso?...

Realmente no sabía que preguntar, lo único que venía a su mente era rogar por no ser pateado, pero sabía que eso sería inútil.

Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, Kasamatsu sólo lo miró con los ojos un poco entrecerrados para luego girar la cabeza en signo de negación.

—No pasa nada, sólo estoy cansado.

Dijo, y esta vez fue el equipo completo que puso una expresión de circunstancia.

Porque… de verdad… _¡¿Qué demonios?!_

—O-oye, Kasamatsu…—empezó Kobori mientras le ponía una mano a su compañero, _despacio, despacio, con cuidado_— ¿Estás seguro que estás _bien?_

Kasamatsu le miró con una expresión confundida.

— ¿Por qué no lo estaría?

Kobori sintió su garganta secarse un poco, Moriyama fue quien siguió la línea de dialogo.

—Porque… uh, sé que estás cansado y todo, ¿pero ni siquiera una amenaza a Kise?

Y aunque el mentado rubio normalmente se hubiera ofendido y llamado a su senpai malvado por venderlo de esa manera, realmente se preguntaba porqué su capitán no lo había amenazado ni bien despertara.

Kasamatsu abrió sus ojos con sorpresa.

— ¿uh? ¿qué?

—O un golpe, mejor—alentó Kobori.

_Bueno ya se están pasando, _se lamentó Kise, quizá su senpai estaba demasiado cansado como para intentar atentar contra su integridad física hoy, _esperemos que sea así también mañana._

Empero, Kasamatsu sólo le dirigió una mirada aún más sorpendida.

— ¿Por qué haría eso?

_….¿ah?_

—Nunca golpearía a Kise, eso está _mal._

Dijo Kasamatsu, mientras se llevaba una mano a la cabeza y caminaba entre ellos dirigiéndose a la salida.

_¡¿AH?!_

Si Kise no se hubiera sentido un poco superado por la situación, de seguro su grito se hubiera podido oír por todo Kaijou.

* * *

**Notas finales:** Y no sale peor porque no intento xD debería tener ideas más serias o algo, pero escribir cosas así no va conmigo (?)

De cualquier manera, dudas y demases en el siguiente capítulo. Que la uni me aleje de sus horribles y afiladas manos, porfavor.

PSA: Kis, no hago peores títulos porque no me dejan xD


	2. Chapter 2

**Notas de inicio:** Primero que nada, gracias a la gente que leyó x'D Realmente esto nació de una idea random, de esas que una conversa con una amiga a las tantas y derivan en fics. Orz. Also, Perdón por tardar tanto, la universidad y mi salud me matan-Kis, tu ya sabes que si no me ando muriendo, no soy yo- Verdad que extraño que todas estas cosas anden pasando, ¿Kasamatsu en contra de la violencia? sí, claro. Explicaciones -_o algo así_, abajo.

**Advertencias:** No-beta, Crack. Esto es del mal.

**Disclaimer:** KnB no me pertenece, gracias al cielo.

* * *

**The Other Self**

* * *

Kise siempre había escuchado que alrededor de él, se gestaban siempre cosas increíbles –bueno, eso decían sus hermanas, y después de todo no podía contradecirlas. El sólo hecho de que perteneciera a la generación de los milagros, ya hablaba por sí mismo- sin embargo, él estaba seguro de que _este_ evento en particular, era una de las cosas más increíbles _y algo perturbadoras_ que podría ver.

Kasamatsu-senpai _¿no quería golpearlo?_

Casi tuvo el impulso de llevar su mano hasta su mejilla, mientras veía como Kasamatsu avanzaba lentamente por el pasillo siendo seguido por unos consternados Moriyama y Kobori, y darse un pequeño pellizco, sólo para comprobar si estaba durmiendo o algo.

_Pero no, eso sería un poco tonto._

—O-oye Kasamatsu—Moriyama dijo, mientras caminaba un par de pasos detrás de su amigo, y aunque tranquilamente podría incluso haberle cerrado el paso, por algún motivo no se sentía capaz de verle a los ojos en ese momento— ¿Estás seguro de que estás bien?

—Eso, eso—siguió Kobori, sólo en ese momento Kise espabiló y comenzó a seguirles el paso también— ¿Seguro que no quieres golpear a Kise?

Y antes de que Kise pudiera comenzar a quejarse de que sus senpais eran malas personas o algún simil, Kasamatsu giró el rostro, con una expresión _demasiado suave_ para su normalmente enfadado rostro.

— _¿Por qué _quisiera golpearlo?

— ¿Por qué _no_ quisieras golpearlo? Debería ser la pregunta correcta

Soltó Moriyama con una expresión tan tocada, que parecería que le hubieran dicho alguna clase de infamia que fuera en contra de todo lo que él consideraba cierto en el universo conocido.

Kasamatsu solo se giró y le miró asombrado.

—Moriyama sé que a veces puedo ser un poco _duro_— y Kise habría querido protestar, agregando que _poco_ quedaba un tanto corto, pero la expresión cansada de su senpai le hizo detenerse. Tenía los ojos cansados y se veían rojos, además de su expresión en general, de seguro seguía adolorido por el golpe de hace rato—Pero yo _ugh, no._

Aunque Kise no fuera muy bueno leyendo esa clase de situaciones, pudo entender un poco la tensión que se estaba creando entre sus superiores. Moriyama-senpai tenía los músculos de la espalda tensos y Kobori-senpai un poco más atrás y casi a su lado tenía una expresión de estar perdido o de que se estaba perdiendo una parte importante de lo que fuera que estuviera pasando.

—Bueno, lo primero es llevarte a casa, Kasamatsu.

Moriyama le había tomado del hombro, y parecía disponerse a llevarlo a la salida.

—Kobori, Kise, nos vemos mañana.

Kise quiso decir algo, pero algo pareció detenerlo. No estaba seguro exactamente de cómo abordar esta clase de situaciones. Así que simplemente asintió alicaído, mientras veía a sus dos superiores alejándose.

Pasaron un par de segundos, en los cuales las dos espaldas de los mayores desaparecieron por el pasillo, unos segundos después Kise sintió la mano de Kobori-senpai posarse sobre su hombro, giró un poco la mirada para verle directamente. Su senpai le dedicaba una mirada cálida.

—Todo estará bien, Kise.

Él quería decir que lo sabía – y en cierta parte parecía que era así, después de todo- pero al mismo tiempo algo en su mente parecía repiquetear, diciendo que algo estaba completamente mal.

* * *

Moriyama abrió la puerta de la casa de Kasamatsu, usando la llave que éste le había dado segundos antes.

—Disculpe la intromisión.

Kasamatsu entró junto a él, con la mirada aún más cansada. Ambos se quitaron los zapatos con movimientos más bien algo torpes.

—No hay nadie en casa, mis hermanos están en la práctica de soccer con mi madre y mi padre sigue trabajando.

Moriyama asintió, cerrando la puerta atrás de ellos.

—Bueno llevemos tu magullado cuerpo escaleras arriba, Kasamatsu, que te vez horrible.

El mentado solo rió entre dientes, fingiendo que eso le daba gracia.

—Sí, sí.

Moriyama frunció un poco el ceño.

— ¿Eso es todo?—preguntó mientras le ayudaba a subir las escaleras, listo para llevarlo a su habitación— ¿Ni siquiera una amenaza, capitán?

Kasamatsu frunció un poco el ceño, Moriyama quien le miraba de reojo se sintió extraño, Kasamatsu normalmente era mucho más efusivo, esto lo dejaba muy contrariado.

—Porqué me haces sonar como si fuera un delincuente que anda amenazando y golpeando a la gente…

Moriyama tragó duro, _no lo haga sonar así, capitán_, y es que desde que Kasamatsu se hubiera vuelto capitán, un poco de su ira también había aumentado, pero claro que era sólo cuando se refería a cosas del equipo. Moriyama no lo diría, porque era como una broma interna entre los chicos del club de baloncesto eso de que Kasamatsu era un pequeño hombre lleno de ira, pero su amigo podía ser una persona realmente amable, también.

—No es eso

Empezó, mientras abría la puerta y ayudaba a que Kasamatsu llegara a su cama. El capitán se estiró lo largo que era y suspiró, cubriendo sus ojos con uno de sus brazos. Moriyama le miró entre preocupado y nervioso, finalmente se sentó a su lado.

—Es sólo que… Yuki-chan, estás raro.

Kasamatsu esta vez sí soltó una pequeña risita.

— ¿Yuki-chan? ¿En serio? No me llamabas así desde primaria… o secundaria, cuando estabas particularmente odioso.

Moriyama frunció el ceño, dejando salir un sonido de molestia.

— ¡Lo vez! Normalmente tú—decía mientras movía las manos de un lado a otro, como si eso le ayudara a decir lo que sea que quisiera más fácilmente, obviamente no estaba dando resultados— ¡Simplemente no dejarías pasar algo así! Ni siquiera estas frunciendo el ceño…

—Me duele demasiado la cabeza como para hacer algo así…—Y aunque eso sonaba como una excusa barata incluso para el mismo Kasamatsu, aunque no sabía porque, era la verdad—además estoy en contra de la violencia…

Esta vez, Moriyama creía que algo realmente se había roto en la cabeza de su capitán.

—Yuki-chan—tentó nuevamente, esta vez estirándose y colocando una de sus manos en la frente de Kasamatsu, quizá así esta vez el otro muchacho al menos le golpearía la mano.

_Vaya, realmente estoy buscando que Kasamatsu me golpee. ¿Acaso estoy loco?_

—Realmente me estoy preocupando…

Sintió el cuerpo de Kasamatsu removerse un poco, y casi sonríe ante la idea de que recibiría alguna clase de respuesta física. _O soy muy buen amigo, o un poco masoquista._ Sin embargo, en lugar de un golpe o simil, Kasamatsu sólo tomó su mano con la que él tenía libre.

—Yoshitaka—dijo, con un tono muy cansado—estoy bien, sólo déjame dormir algo. ¿Sí?

Moriyama sintió su garganta secarse. Algo allí estaba realmente mal.

_Muy mal._

Pero al ver el estado de su amigo, finalmente decidió asentir.

—_Uhm…_ de acuerdo, ¿quieres que espere a que tu madre regrese?

Pero Kasamatsu ya parecía estar dormido, así que no respondió a su cuestionamiento. Suponía que su amigo le diría que no había problema, que podría regresar a casa y comenzar a avanzar la tarea que debían entregar la semana que venía, si es que quería concentrarse bien durante las prácticas era mejor no dejar nada para el último minuto.

Sin embargo, Moriyama fiel a como era, esperó de cualquier manera. Acomodando su cuerpo en un lado de la cama, mirando por encima la respiración de Kasamatsu, aún con el brazo sobre sus ojos.

Esperaba que el día de mañana, todo realmente regresara a la normalidad.

Quizá sólo se estaba preocupando de más.

* * *

La mañana saludó a Kise como siempre lo hacía, apagó el despertador rápidamente y se dirigió al baño. Mientras aplicaba los productos para el cabello que su agente le había recomendado, no dejaba de pensar en lo extraño que había sido todo el día de ayer.

Había pensado en algún momento de la noche, escribirle a Kasamatsu-senpai, para preguntar cómo estaba. Pero algo lo había detenido. Después de todo, mejor sería poder verlo con sus propios ojos ya durante la práctica matutina –para la cual ya iba un poco tarde, debía decir, de seguro senpai no dudaría en recordárselo con un buen golpe o patada.

_Si es que no dice algo raro, como ayer._

Negó con la cabeza un par de veces, Kasamatsu-senpai no perdería una oportunidad para golpearlo si la tenía a mano. _¡A veces es realmente malo!_

Así que tratando de borrar pensamientos innecesarios de su cabeza, bajó a tomar su desayuno, para poder emprender camino a la escuela. En el camino se encontró con un par de chicas, que rápidamente no perdieron la oportunidad para pedirle una foto y un autógrafo. Y él, como todo buen caballero que era, no se negó.

Una vez ellas se hubieran marchado, revisó su reloj de pulsera. Casi veinte minutos tarde. Bueno, quizá una parte de él sí deseaba que Kasamatsu-senpai siguiera igual de raro, si no le esperaban al menos unas cincuenta vueltas al campo junto a esa patada.

Tragó duro y comenzó a acelerar el paso ligeramente, hasta que pudo ver las puertas de Kaijo a lo lejos.

Entró con cuidado al gimnasio, el sonido de las zapatillas contra el suelo lleno sus oídos, junto a la voz del capitán que parecía dar un par de órdenes a un grupo de novatos.

Kise respiró profundamente, bueno no es como si fuera algo fuera de lo normal.

— ¡Buenos días Kasamatus-senpai, chicos! ¡Perdón por llegar tarde!

Y claro que la sonrisa bobalicona que traía en la cara, parecía decir que él definitivamente no sentía su tardanza.

Normalmente, este sería el momento en el cual Kasamatsu-senpai se acercaba a él corriendo, y le plantaba un golpe en el estómago o algo así. Sin embargo, Kasamatsu simplemente se acercó pisando un poco fuerte, y con la expresión un poco fastidiada.

— ¿Has visto la hora acaso, novato?

Kise giró un poco la cabeza hacia un lado, tratando de pensar qué decir a continuación. Normalmente no llegaba así de lejos a esta hora de la mañana.

—Lo siento, lo siento senpai—y una risita consecuente—me quedé atrapado con un grupo de fans, simplemente no podía dejarlas así.

_Bueno, ahora sí._

Kasamatsu solo soltó un suspiro mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—Esa es una pésima excusa, Kise—reprendió, aunque el ceño fruncido que traía no se comparaba en ninguna manera al que ostentaba diario—Si no te concentras, no llegarás a ningún lugar. Apresúrate y cámbiate de una vez.

Terminó para girar sobre sus pies, y volver a la cancha.

Sin embargo, Kasamatsu no reparó en el grupo de ojos que le miraban completamente desenfocados.

No sólo los de Kise. El equipo entero parecía acabar de presencial lo que era un claro signo del apocalipsis.

Moriyama rápidamente corrió hasta su amigo.

—Oye Kasamatsu…—Bien, al diablo sus esperanzas del día de ayer. Kasamatsu definitivamente no estaba bien— ¿Vas a dejarle ir sólo así?—Y no era que Moriyama fuera un fanático de la violencia, pero Kasamatsu era un tipo de capitán particular. Él mejor que nadie –pues no por nada habían sido amigos tantos años- sabía lo mucho que le importaba a Kasamatsu que todo su equipo estuviera en sintonía, quería que todos dieran lo mejor de sí en el campo –y quizá también, en su vida diaria, pero eso no era algo que él dijera en voz alta- y siendo un poco –a veces mucho- violento con Kise, era su manera de demostrarlo. Pues Kasamatsu siempre decía que ese insolente de primer año no conocía otra manera de ser disciplinado.

Que de un momento a otro se comportara así… Era como si hubiera perdido todo el interés.

_Y era un poco aterrador._

Él no quería imaginar a ese tipo de Kasamatsu.

—No es un niño, Moriyama. ¡Apresurate, Kise!

Pero Kise estaba demasiado impactado como para moverse.

* * *

Kise movió el lápiz entre sus dedos, debería estar escuchando la clase que su profesor dictaba. Algo sobre integrales o algo parecido.

Pero su mente estaba demasiado perdida en los acontecimientos de esa mañana.

Kasamatsu-senpai era… él estaba… _extraño._

No lo había golpeado ni una sola vez desde que hubiera llegado, y aunque se hubiera acercado a él a darle un par de órdenes y a felicitarle por algún tiro particularmente bueno –justo como todo los demás del equipo- algo en sus ojos faltaba por allí, era como…_como si me mirara otra persona._

Llevó su mano a la frente, estaba dándole demasiadas vueltas al asunto. Qué tontería.

En todo caso debería agradecer que Kasamatsu-senpai se estuviera comportando tan amable con él. Sonrió un poco, quizá podría disfrutar de este nuevo senpai, aún con las miradas preocupadas que parecían tener Kobori-senpai y Moriyama-senpai.

Sí, definitivamente esto era algo que debía aprovecharse.

* * *

**Notas finales:** Pues verán, la idea nació de un "ah, Kasamatsu debería ser más amable y amoroso, definitivamente" o algo por esas lineas, gracias a un montón de cosas random que mi amiga Kis y yo nos mandamos por WA. Y yo, siendo fiel a que mis ideas salen en los peores momentos, le vine con esta cosa xD.

Simplemente que por motivos X -ella sabe que tengo una preferencia poco natural por los golpes en la cabeza- Kasamatsu-senpai parece volverse mucho más amable y cariñoso, lo cual sólo puede derivar en dos posibles escenarios. La mitad de la escuela encantada y la otra aterrada. O un completo desastre. Yo digo que un poco de ambos.

-llora-


	3. Chapter 3

**Notas de inicio:** Nuevamente muchas gracias a quienes leyeron, xD intentaré responder comentarios esta vez, es que la pc que uso no es mía y el tiempo aquí es limitado OTL. A ver cuando logro repararla. Esto ya está avanzando. Kasamatsu-senpai puede ser más amigable y cariñoso, si es lo que quiere, pero realmente es eso lo único que importa...

**Advertencias:** No-beta, Crack. Esto es del mal.

**Disclaimer:** KnB no me pertenece, gracias al cielo.

* * *

**The Other Self**

* * *

Moriyama frunció el ceño mientras hacía que sus neuronas trabajaran a toda la potencia que estas podrían. Él era un hombre racional, siempre había creído en sí mismo de esa manera –que le gustara ver uno que otro drama en la televisión de vez en cuando era sólo porque el drama sin sentido a veces es divertido. Y si esas líneas sirven para conquistar a la protagonista de turno, ¿por qué no habrían de servir con él?

Bueno, volviendo al punto. Moriyama siempre tendía a encontrar una explicación lógica a las cosas. Sin embargo, debía admitir, que comenzaba a pensar que la situación de su capitán carecía de cualquier posible y coherente explicación posible.

Suficiente había sido verle al inicio de la práctica, llegando con una sonrisa fresca y agradable en la cara –dejando a los novatos y a sus propios compañeros de curso con la mandíbula caída- como para que también, no hubiera atentado contra la salud de Kise cuando este último había llegado tarde. _Y excusándose diciendo que había perdido tiempo con sus admiradoras, para más inri._

Así que finalmente, lo único lógico era preguntar. Esperando que el resultado fuera mejor que el que obtuvo el día anterior.

Las primeas horas de clase le supieron eternas, mientras alternaba su mirar entre el pizarrón, el rostro concentrado y extrañamente sin ceño fruncido de Kasamatsu, y los elevamientos de hombros de Kobori, quién estaba igual de confundido.

Así que cuando el aviso del almuerzo sonó, ni corto ni perezoso deslizó su cuerpo hasta el pupitre de su capitán. Cosa no muy difícil, ya que se sentaba a su lado. Kobori rápidamente se unió a él, caminando desde su asiente en una esquina del salón y quedándose un tanto más alejado que Moriyama.

Sin embargo, Kasamatsu sólo le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa de lado, como si hubiera visto venir ese movimiento. Yoshitaka quizo chasquear la lengua, normalmente Kasamatsu le diría que se parara bien y que no usara su escritorio de apoyo.

— ¿Y?—comenzó Moriyama, sin dejarse amilanar por la falta de reacción de su capitán— ¿Listo para decirme porqué de pronto tanta amabilidad para con Kise? Creí que siempre decías que ibas a volverlo todo un az…

Kasamatsu sólo rio un poco. Moriyama elevó una ceja.

— ¿Y es que acaso estás celoso, Taka-chan?

Y Moriyama podría jurar que su rostro nunca antes se había calentado tanto como en ese momento. _Dios santo._

Las risas ahogadas de Kobori atrás no ayudaban, ¡Joder que no ayudaban!

—Kasamatsu…. No—intentó decir, pero la vergüenza sólo le dejaba balbucear y cubrir si rostro con una mano para que el ridículo sonrojo no se viera en su rosto. Kasamatsu parpadeó, realmente confundido.

—Bromeaba, Taka-chan, ¿pero qué pasa? Creí que estabas nostálgico… llamándome Yuki-chan y todo eso ayer.

Y esta vez, Moriyama creyó que Kobori se ahogaría de la risa tan estruendosa que soltó.

* * *

Kise estiró sus adoloridos músculos mientras caminaba pasillo abajo, normalmente pasaba el periodo de almuerzo con sus senpais –cuando no estaba rodeado de fanáticas- especialmente desde ese último tiempo. Antes porque el sentimiento de pertenencia a Kaijou estaba creciendo a pasos agigantados, y ahora también porque quería ver si la actitud de senpai seguía igual a la que ostentaba esa mañana.

No tuvo que esperar mucho, pues del lado contrario del pasillo, el grupo de los alumnos de tercero se acercaban con paso cadencioso. Kobori-senpai detrás de ellos parecía tener una pequeña sonrisa divertida, Moriyama-senpai a su lado tenía las manos ocultas en los bolsillos de su uniforme, junto a una expresión de vergüenza medio pintada en la cara y Kasamatsu-senpai reía tranquilamente, como si alguien le hubiera contado algo realmente gracioso.

_Vaya._ Pensó Kise. _La sonrisa de Kasamatsu-senpai, tiene una risa linda._

—Ah, Kise—Saludó Kobori, mientras agitaba su mano. Kasamatsu hizo lo propio, mirándole con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, Moriyama aún parecía algo desentonado de la situación, pero asintió con la cabeza de igual manera— ¿Acaso hoy también comerás con nosotros?

—Claro, claro—dijo con una sonrisa brillante mientras se acercaba, y ni un solo signo de molestia en el rostro de senpai. _Fabuloso._

— ¿Y no pasa nada con tus fangirl, Kise?—preguntó Moriyama, aún con la mueca algo sentida y mirándole con ojos acusadores.

Y no es que aún se sintiera afectado por ese extraño despliegue de…de… ¡de lo que sea que le hubiera hecho Kasamatsu hacía unos minutos! Pero una parte suya esperaba que la sola mención de chicas, o chicas incordiando cualquier espacio cercano a Kise hiciera que un poco del Kasamatsu normal saliera.

El mentado capitán sólo se removió un poco ante la mención del sexo femenino, como si estuviera incómodo. _Al fín algo normal, _sonrió Moriyama.

—Si quieres comer con las chicas está bien —dijo entonces Kasamatsu, mientras levantaba la mano como pseudo señal de despedida y parecía que estaba listo para emprender carrera hacia la otra dirección. _No, no, no. _Renegó mentalmente Moriyama._ Así no._

Sin embargo Kise fue más rápido, dando un paso hacia adelante y tomando la mano de Kasamatsu, quién le miró con un sonrojo pequeño decorando sus mejillas.

— ¡No, no!—dijo, con los ojos brillantes porque _es la primera vez que no me quiere golpear_—Quiero comer con senpai ¡por favor!

Kasamatsu parpadeó un par de veces, aún con su mano atrapada entre las de Kise. Y, si normalmente lo que le seguiría sería un sonrojo frustrado y un golpe en el rostro o estómago del modelo. Kamasatsu ahora, sólo asintió mientras le sonreía contento.

—Entonces vamos.

Y esta vez no hubo risas de Kobori, sólo un par de ojos por demás abiertos y un bufido de molestia por parte de Moriyama.

* * *

Kobori era un hombre tranquilo. Diría que quien mantenía la calma siempre en el equipo de Kaijou –todo lo que es posible mantenerla en un equipo como lo era ese. Nunca perdía los papeles ante las _faltas de respeto _de Kise, como al capitán le gustaba llamarlas. O tampoco se la pasaba los momentos previos a un partido buscando entre las tribunas a alguna chica linda por la cual poner cara de tonto, como lo haría Moriyama.

Sin embargo, ahora podía estar seguro de que estaba a punto de perder los papeles. Y no exactamente estallar en un ataque de ira como lo haría Kasamatsu.

Pero, no lo culpen, ver a Kasamatsu sonriendo de aquella manera ante la chachara extraña de Kise sobre productos de belleza y seciones de fotos. A su lado podía sentir cómo Moriyama de pronto despedía vibras extrañas, juraría que sus palillos se romperían de lo fuerte que los presionaba.

—Y Kanae-san estaba muy encantada con todas las poses que hacía, ¿sabe? ¡Nunca me había felicitado tanto.

—Era porque de seguro estabas haciendo algo muy bien—dijo Kasamatsu con tono ligero mientras comía lo que fuera que hubiera traído en su caja de almuerzo.

Kise solo asintió contento ante la respuesta afirmativa.

—Aunque también me dijo que debería cuidarme un poco mejor, como bajarle la intensidad a la práctica de baloncesto…

—Entonces deberías esforzarte por llegar a tiempo, así quizá no te haría correr vueltas de más—se apresuró a contestar Kasamatsu, mientras le daba un pequeño empujoncito cariñoso al rubio.

Y oh. Ese fue el exacto momento en el cual, Kobori comenzó a entender el mal presentimiento del cual Moriyama le había hablado antes.

* * *

Kise siempre sonreía, eso era algo que nadie podía cambiar. Quizá sólo porque era parte de su personalidad o porque un poco ya se le había pegado del trabajo como modelo.

Sin embargo, sentía que ese día las comisuras de sus labios se desgarrarían de lo amplia que había pintado su sonrisa en el rostro.

Había sido la mejor práctica de su vida. Kasamatsu-senpai había sido particularmente suave con él, le había felicitado luego de un par de tiros bien hechos, y aunque hubiera llegado tarde finalmente sólo le había reñido un poco y ni le había pedido hacer vueltas extras. Y lo mejor de todo.

_Ni una sola patada._

Finalmente, cuando hubieran terminado incluso se había visto contento cuando Kise le ofreció acompañarle a la estación, ignorando la mirada sorprendida de Moriyama y la contrariada de Kobori.

—Nunca habría imaginado que me dejaría acompañarle tan fácilmente, Kasamatsu-senpai.

Kasamatsu le miró entre divertido y sorprendido.

— ¿Tú también, Kise? Parece que todos ustedes me ven como una clase de mounstro o algo así.

Yukio detuvo su paso, para ponerse delante de Kise, elevar el rostro y tratar de interceptar su mirar.

— ¿Realmente crees que soy tan mala persona?

Kise se detuvo en seco por la pregunta tan directa. _No._ Fue lo que su mente rápidamente tradujo como respuesta, pero se encontró un poco perdido ante la mirada tan fija de Kasamatsu, quien únicamente le dedicaba ojos enfadados. Sin embargo, esta vez parecía mucho menos interesado en la respuesta a su cuestionamiento, de lo que normalmente estaría.

—Claro que no, senpai—respondió moviendo las manos de un lado a otro, Kasamatsu sólo siguió mirándole fijamente—Es sólo que… qué…

—Ahá—alentó Kasamatsu. Kise tragó duro, mirando hacia otro lado, para luego simplemente sonreír ampliamente y responder.

—Nada importante, creo que exageramos un poco. Kasamatsu-senpai está tan bien como siempre.

El mentado solo soltó un pequeño bufido de gracia, mientras elevaba la mano y acariciaba rápidamente los cabellos rubios de Kise.

—Mucho mejor, suficiente con que Moriyama diga cosas extrañas como para que tú también lo hagas.

Kise rio un poco nervioso ante eso, no muy seguro de lo que decía Kasamatus-senpai. Aunque para ser sincero, tampoco entendía mucho la preocupación tan sentida de Moriyama-senpai.

—De cualquier manera—acotó tratando de cambiar el ambiente— ¡Mi nuevo photobook salió hace poco! ¿Me acompañaría a verlo?

Kasamatsu simplemente asintió, con la sonrisa que ahora parecía no querer dejar su cara.

* * *

—¿Qué ocurre contigo hoy, Moriyama?—Habló finalmente Kobori mientras emprendía el camino a casa junto a Moriyama, que parecía mucho más metido en sus pensamientos que de costumbre. Es decir, _ni siquiera había volteado a ver al grupo de chicas que acababa de pasar._

—Pensaba en Kasamatsu…

Kobori le miró con una sonrisa sabida en el rostro, Moriyama sólo sintió su cara arder entre ira y vergüenza nuevamente y quiso darle un golpe en la cara.

— ¡Sabes a lo que me refiero!

Y aunque a Kobori le hubiera gustado pasar un poco más de tiempo molestando a su amigo, se obligó a asentir en entendimiento.

—Kasamatsu está fuera de sí.

— ¡El nunca actuaría así!

—Especialmente no cuando se trata de baloncesto.

—Especialmente _no _cuando se trata de Kise.

Kobori le dedicó una mirada algo sorprendida por ese último comentario, pero lo dejó pasar.

—Esto puede afectar el desempeño del equipo, Moriyama—reflexionó Kobori, ya cada vez más cerca del punto en el cual el camino de ambos se separaba— ¿Qué vamos a hacer si continúa así?

El silencio reinó por un par de pasos más, los suficientes para terminar en la intercesión de dos esquinas. Kobori mirando a la derecha, Moriyama lo hacía a la izquierda.

Y, justo antes de que alguno diera un paso más, Yoshitaka soltó.

—Realmente no lo sé.

* * *

**Notas finales:** El final más raro no salía aunque tratara. De nuevo, tres capítulos más creo y termina xD o algo así, ugh la universidad no me deja mantener una longitud estandar de capítulos -llora- pero igualmente. Kasamatsu parece _querer _todo y a todos de igual manera a todos cuando está así, ¿estará eso bien? yo creo que no.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notas de inicio:** Nuevamente, muchas gracias a todo aquel que haya leído, ahora sí me dignaré en responder al menos a un par de comentarios. No tener pc propia es un desastre en estos casos, espero que puedan arreglar la mía pronto. Y no sé cómo es que esto de pronto parece tener algo de drama.

**Advertencias:** No-beta, Crack. Esto es del mal.

**Disclaimer:** KnB no me pertenece, gracias al cielo.

* * *

**The Other Self**

* * *

Kasamatsu tomó un poco del té que su madre le había servido, mientras sentía la mirada penetrante de sus dos pequeños hermanos clavada fijamente en él. Extrañamente sintió la necesidad de desviar la mirada, aunque la taza pudiera tranquilamente evitar que hicieran contacto visual directo.

—Yukio-nii.

Empezó uno, mientras subía su cuerpo un poco más sobre la mesa de lo que normalmente haría.

—Hiroshi—dijo su madre mientras aún servía un plato de arroz para su esposo, como media amenaza para que tuviera cuidado con su propio desayuno.

—Últimamente tienes una expresión un poco extraña—completó su hermano gemelo Haku, imitando sus acciones.

—Dejen de molestar a su hermano—acotó su padre, mientras daba un pequeño sorbo a su taza de café.

— ¡No lo molestamos, papá!—se defendieron ambos hermanos gemelos al mismo tiempo, Yukio sólo dejo de lado su propia taza y soltó un pequeño suspiro.

— ¿Extraña, cómo?—se animó a preguntar, apoyando su rostro en la palma de su mano mientras les dedicaba una mirada mitad divertida a sus hermanitos.

Los pequeños parpadearon al son de la pregunta, esta vez concentrando toda su atención en su hermano mayor, para luego girar sus caritas y mirarse entre ellos como si buscaran la respuesta en los ojos opuestos.

—Pues bueno—empezó Haku, tomando asiento propiamente.

—Pareces más feliz—completó Hiroshi, y su padre soltó una pequeña risa casi atragantándose con el café que tomaba, para luego aclarar su garganta intentando recobrar la compostura.

Yukio soltó un suspiro que en otra situación hubiera sonado exasperado.

— ¿Acaso es extraño que yo esté feliz o algo?

Una cosa era que sus compañeros de instituto soltaran comentarios así de raros-_por favor, Moriyama, ya es casi una semana, que no me pasa nada. _Pero que hasta sus propios hermanos lo dijeran, ¿es que de verdad tenía algo raro y él no se había dado cuenta?

El par de niños negó rápidamente con la cabeza, sintiéndose de pronto algo cohibidos por la respuesta que les sonaba tan poco a su normalmente serio y estricto hermano.

—Nada de eso, ¡Nada de eso Yukio-nii!—respondió Haku mientras movía las manos de un lado a otro, su madre atrás de él llegaba con un par de vasos de jugo y un suspiro para hacerles juego.

—Sólo que…—trató de explicar Hiroshi, mientras veía a su madre sentarse a su lado por fin en la mesa—Este feliz… es un feliz diferente.

Y el primogénito de los Kasamatsu sólo pudo parpadear en confusión. ¿Diferente cómo?, llegó a preguntarse una parte de su cabeza, mientras se quedaba mirando largamente su propio desayuno. De alguna manera creía entenderlo primitivamente. No es que fuera algo grande a su propio parecer, pero ciertamente había algo un tanto…_diferente_ con él, o quizá sólo era que la manera en la que veía las cosas lo que había cambiado un poco. Sin embargo, no es que él viera esto como algo malo tampoco.

_Quizá eso sí era lo raro._

* * *

El camino de casa a la escuela normalmente siempre estaba lleno de malas ideas sobre frases para conquistar chicas, o algún comentario sobre cómo iban los entrenamientos y qué deberían hacer para mejorar su rendimiento, o el del equipo en general. Especialmente de lo segundo, desde que hubieran perdido contra Touo en el pasado inter high.

Pero en esa última semana, el camino que compartían Moriyama y Kobori parecía sólo estar lleno por un comentario casual aquí y allá, y mucho de silencio incómodo y difícil de digerir, como si intentaran que la preocupación que sentían se perdiera entre esos espesos silencios.

Sin embargo, esa mañana Kobori decidió que ya era momento de traer el tema a colación de nuevo.

—Hoy tenemos un partido de práctica—dijo mientras miraba al cielo despejado, las prácticas habían avanzado con normalidad, quizá un poco más suave de lo que normalmente sería para alguien tan exigente como lo era Kasamatsu, sin demasiado jaleo y sobre todo, demasiada indulgencia para Kise.

Moriyama asintió mientras seguía avanzando, tenía la mirada fija en el pavimento y ni siquiera parecía haber prestado atención a las chicas de otro instituto que acababan de pasarle por un lado.

—No es un instituto tan conocido, pero puede que tengamos problemas, tienen una muy buena línea ofensiva—dijo esta vez mirando de reojo a su compañero, como si esperara que fuera él quien pusiera en palabras la muda duda que ya los estaba asaltando a ambos.

Kobori notó el gesto, aunque no encontró fuerza para decir lo siguiente con suficiente convicción.

—Estoy seguro de que nos irá bien, no te preocupes, Moriyama.

Y aunque el mentado hubiera querido darle una sonrisa a su amigo que le mostrara que creía en sus palabras, lo único que pudo hacer fue formar una maltrecha sonrisa.

* * *

— ¡Definitivamente voy a tomar todogs los re-botes!—el grito de Hayakawa perforó los tímpanos de todos los miembros del Kaijou, quienes comenzaban a calentar para el partido de práctica que tendrían dentro de un rato.

Sin embargo nadie escuchó a Kasamatsu decir algo al respecto, incluso sólo pareció que el gesto le pareció de lo más gracioso, porque rápidamente dejó su lugar dispuesto a acariciar el cabello de su kohai y decirle que ojalá él tuviera algo de esa energía.

Moriyama a su lado casi se atraganta con su propia saliva, Hayakawa sólo parecía completamente atónito ante el comentario, y Kise sintió una extraña punzaba en la base del cráneo. Porque aunque la última semana pasada al lado de Kasamatsu-senpai había sido de las más calmadas y agradables que habría tenido desde que se había unido al Kaijou, ciertamente él también comenzaba a notar ciertos cambios en la actitud de su superior.

Quizá el principal era que su estamina pareciera haber descendido mucho.

—Pero usted es el que siempre nos está exigiendo más, Kasamatsu-senpai—comentó medio en risa. El capitán era quien siempre los empujaba para adelante en todos los partidos, y quien de una manera u otra les pedía que sacaran todo lo que tenían. Verlo así de apagado era… _extraño._

Kise creía que comenzaba a entender un poquito lo que decía Moriyama-senpai.

—Eso es porque todos ustedes son muy buenos—respondió este, pero por el tono que usaba era más como si alguien hubiera respondido a un saludo mañanero más por obligación que por verdaderos deseos, y Kise que estaba muy acostumbrado a intentar engañar a la gente con sus actitudes, no tuvo problema al notarlo—de cualquier manera, es hora de que terminemos de calentar, el otro equipo ya está por llegar.

Kise pudo escuchar un bufido del entrenador unos metros más lejos de allí, y creía saber que él también estaba preocupado por el cambio de actitud de su capitán. Pero, y tragando duro, se obligó a creer que no había problema, quizá sólo era que el cuerpo de Kasamatsu-senpai le pedía un poco más de descanso y por eso era que se estaba comportando de esa manera. Sí, sin lugar a duda eso debía ser.

Así que, tomando un fuerte respiro, se dispuso a seguir al resto del equipo hacia la corte.

* * *

El partido finalmente terminó en la victoria una victoria para Kaijou, con una diferencia de doce puntos. Nada mal, pero Moriyama sabía que tenían más que para eso. Ya que, aunque hubieran ganado el partido, había una extraña sensación de amargura en su boca que era imposible de quitar.

—Moriyama-senpai—escuchó que Kise le llamaba desde su lado derecho, mientras él intentaba terminar de cambiarse y emprender el regreso a casa— ¿Sabe dónde está Kasamatsu-senpai?

El mentado elevó una ceja, dándose cuenta un poco tarde que ciertamente el capitán no se encontraba dentro del gimnasio.

Quiso responderle que no sabía, pero Kobori se le adelantó.

—Parece que el entrenador le llamo para hablar Kise, los vi salir hace un poco en dirección a la escuela.

Y aunque el rubio pareció más que contento con la respuesta de su superior, esta no hizo otra cosa más que levantar cierto nivel de desconcierto en Moriyama. ¿Para qué querría hablar el entrenador con Kasamatsu? No es que no lo hicieran a menudo, pero normalmente siempre era en alguna esquina del gimnasio, nunca en las instalaciones escolares. _Es que eso le da un aire a no ser nada bueno_, era lo que la mente de Moriyama se andaba planteando en ese momento.

Quizá él también tendría que hablar con su amigo después, sabía que Kasamatsu se había estado quejando –o algo así, al menos hacía un intento por quejarse- de su insistencia con el tema, pero es que realmente era algo que consternaba a Moriyama.

Kasamatsu estaba cambiando. Y no el cambio que uno normalmente sufre a medida que va creciendo.

Era un cambio extraño, no sólo en su actitud para con las personas, pero para con el mismo basket también.

* * *

Kise esperó frente a las puertas de la escuela, hacía un rato ya que el resto de miembros del equipo habían decidido emprender camino a casa, pero volver con Kasamatsu-senpai ya era una especie de costumbre, aunque hasta hace antes de esa semana él siempre se mostrara reacio a aceptar su compañía.

Golpeó su pie contra el pavimento. El partido de ese día había sido un poco extraño. Aunque habían ganado no había sentido la normalmente avasalladora presión que siempre sentía empujarle desde su propio lado de la cancha. Y, claro que sabía que era un juego de práctica y no un "partido real" como a algunos les gustaría llamarlo. Sin embargo, sus senpais y Kaijou siempre se tomaban muy en serio todos sus juegos, incluso esos que no tenían nada que ver con el ranking de escuelas en Japón o con algún torneo.

¿Entonces por qué de pronto pareciera que algo se hubiera… apagado?

Y nuevamente estaba pensando de más.

Escuchó un par de pasos a su lado y se giró, Kasamatsu-senpai aún con su ropa de entrenamiento le miraba sorprendido.

—Kise, me esperaste…—dijo, viéndolo con una mirada llena de algo que no sabía cómo identificar.

Kise asintió efusivo.

—Quería regresar con usted, senpai—dijo mientras ponía la mejor expresión de niño emocionado que conocía, esa que usaba a veces en ciertas campañas dirigidas más a toda la familia que a la moda.

Y aunque normalmente Kasamatsu se enfadara cuando ponía esa expresión tan falsa, esta vez sólo sonrió algo cansado y murmuró un agradecimiento quedo, para pedirle que esperara un poco más porque aún necesitaba cambiarse.

Kise, aunque hubiera asentido ante esto, no pudo evitar cuestionarse porqué de pronto aunque pareciera que Kasamatsu-senpai tenía toda su atención centrada en él, se sintiera como que en realidad Kise no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

_¿Eso es tan siquiera posible?_

Llevó una de sus manos hasta su cien, para frotan un poco su metafóricamente adolorida cabeza, de verdad que tenía que dejar de ser paranoico o terminaría como Moriyama-senpai.

Mucho no pasó para que Kasamatsu al fin saliera de los vestuarios, con su uniforme igual de impecable que siempre y la mochila a cuestas, le miraba con una sonrisa calmada y sin decir nada comenzó a caminar, Kise ni lento ni perezosos rápidamente le dio alcance.

—Senpai, no me deje atrás—dijo con un tono medio quejumbroso, que no había tenido necesidad de utilizar últimamente.

—Lo siento, lo siento—se medio disculpó Kasamatsu, mientras seguía caminando, con la mirada fija en Kise, pero al mismo tiempo pareciera que estuviera perdida en algún otro lugar.

El rubio le dirigió una señal algo preocupada. Algo no andaba bien con su capitán, pero justo antes de que abriera la boca para dejar salir su cuestionamiento, Kasamatsu se le adelantó.

—Dime Kise…

— ¿Sí?—se apresuró en contestar.

— ¿A ti te gusta el basketball?

Y esa simple pregunta fue suficiente para que el modelo se quedara estático en su lugar. Sonaba demasiado a algo que Kurokochii diría en las épocas cuando aún estaban en Teiko, y eso lo ponía nervioso. Kasamatsu no era de los que preguntaran cosas así.

— ¿Senpai?—dejó salir, como si de pronto su voz estuviera siendo apagada, o alguien le apretara muy fuerte la garganta.

Kasamatsu sin embargo no se había detenido, pero tras dar un par de pasos más, al fin su marcha llegó a su fin. Kasamatsu su cuerpo, quedando delante de Kise, la sombra que él mismo proyectaba evitaba que el sol se reflejara por completo en los ojos de su capitán, pero aun así Kise tenía miedo de admitir que no veía ningún tipo de brillo en estos.

—Sabes Kise.

Y por la expresión que estaba haciendo el capitán, Kise no quería saber lo que le seguiría a eso.

—Quizá no debería decírtelo sólo a ti, pero siento que no es algo que pueda esperar hasta mañana.

_No_. Era lo que gritaba el cerebro de Kise, pero no entendía por qué.

—El entrenador sugirió que tomara un descanso del equipo.

* * *

**Notas finales:** El final más raro no salía aunque tratara. -aunque me esté citando a mi misma (?)- el horror, pero ayer estaba viendo nuevamente Kaijou vs Touo y, feels


End file.
